An Alchemist's Fate
by neoqueen24
Summary: This story has everything action, danger, secrets. Twists&turns. We find Ed, Al, & Trubinya on a quest to regain what they have lost,& a mysterious stone which can sense life death and brings that aren't human. to those who like ocs don't bother w/reading
1. Chapter 1

An Alchemist's Fate

**Chapter one: Discovering the Sun god **

I don't own full metal alchemist, but I like the anime

Alchemy is a science that people have learn to be able to take things that are broken and fix them with ease, but replacing a life takes more than just clapping your hands on a circle made from chalk. Equivalent exchange is the principle to where if you want to gain something then you must give something of the same value in return. For this to be possible you must remember the rules of this deal or if you bargain to get a life back you'll pay the ultimate price which could be more than you bargained for. In this story we find two brothers and a girl that have to understand this part of what alchemy is all about.

With that in mind we find the Elric brothers and Trubinya, a girl that they met at their home four years prior. In the steaming hot desert heading towards Loir a city in the eastern wasteland. Ed was very hungry and was bitching about food when Trubinya dug in her pouch pulled out a mat with a circle on it took out a small vile of her alchemical fluid, placed it on the mat, clapped her hands and in a flash of blue light the vile of water turned into a foot long sandwich. Ed looked at the sandwich with beastly eyes as he took his half and ate it in two seconds, to where Trubinya ate her half little by little, after both got done eating, Ed and Trubinya looked around only to find that Al was no where to be found,

_Ed age 15 _Al age _14 Trubinya age 16_

_Ed said, "Al where are you at? I can't seem to find you."_

_Trubinya said, "Edward I think that your brother might have sunk in the sand about ten minutes ago."_

_Al from under the sand said, "Brother help me I'm caught in the sand. Could you and Trubinya help me out of this little predicament."_

After wards Trubinya and Ed both dug the tin can brother Al from beneath the sands. Al after being pulled Edward being yelling at Al for sinking in the sand threaten that he would leave him behind in a rush kicked poor Al in a can only to open his chest plate only to get about forty pounds of sand on him,

_Trubinya laughing said, "Ed, Al you two are the funniest boys that I have ever met."_

_Ed blushing said, "Very funny its not like that you haven't had any problems before."_

_Al said, "Brother, the way that things are going we should get going."_

As the three of them reached Loir Ed was so thirsty that he rushed to the fountain thinking that it was water only to find out that it was wine. As Ed tried to drink was caught by one of the town's people. The red water turned out to be red wine. After wards the trio ended up at a pub to where Ed was drinking some juice, Trubinya was drinking some water and Al was just standing around like a statue. As Trubinya was drinking her drink a cloaked woman was watching the brothers and her from the other side. The blue stone that Trubinya was wearing had turned to an turquoise color as if it had spotted one of them in the area. Al being a klutz bumped the radio as it dropped on the ground shattering into pieces. Ed wanted to repair it,

_Al asked, "Brother let me do it. It was me who broke it so I'll fix it."_

_Trubinya said, "Ed, let Al fix it okay."_

_Ed replied, "Oh alright Al go ahead and fix the o' man's radio."_

Al took some chalk and drew a transmutation circle on the sandy ground placed the parts of the broken radio on it, clapped his hands together, a blue flash the radio was repaired good as new. As the towns people were amazed of what the brothers could do thought that they were like their priest that could perform miracles. The people gathered around Al thinking that he was the famous full metal alchemist not knowing that Ed was the one that was famous. Trubinya looked at Ed thinking they are just to blind to know that someone as cute as you could be the one with the name. Ed looked at the man at the bar like he was crazy,

_Ed said, "Look you people may think that this Father Cornello can perform miracles, but really he is just an alchemist playing god with his skills as a way of conning you out of your savings."_

_Trubinya also said, "I know that you are a simple people, but take Ed at his word. Some alchemists use their skills for greed and for themselves."_

Rose a girl known for her contact with Father Cornello overheard what was going on at the bar. Went to the table placed her bag, and slammed her fist on the table to interrupt Ed and Trubinya's speech.

_Rose said, "How can you two judge Father Cornello's gift. If it weren't for him the people here would be without food or water. Our friend Cornello is a saint here in Loir."_

_Trubinya interrupted, "Rose is that your name, listen I know that you think that this priest is this so called savior of this small isolated village in the middle of the sands, but he is just playing puppet master while you and your people are like his puppets on string. You just need to the difference from a fraud and the real thing okay."_

Rose took her bag of stuff ready to go to the temple where father Cornello was working at. Ed, Al and Trubinya need a place to stay so Rose had insisted that the trio stay in the missionary for the time being. As the four walked to the temple Trubinya had an uneasy feeling like someone was watching them from some high place or something like that.

_Trubinya said, "Ed that woman at the bar she acted like she knew you, but we have never met her before."_

_Ed replied, "I know that woman was really odd and some how she knew our names. What was your impression of her?"_

_Trubinya pulling out her stone said, "Also you know this stone that I always wear all the time Ed."_

_Ed looking at it said, "Yeah what about it Trubinya, did you notice something there?"_

_Trubinya said, "Yes Ed it was glowing a strange shade of turquoises as if it had detected someone or something that wasn't human."_

_Rose said, "Well if you two have faith in Cornello he will help you both, like Ed he could make you taller and maybe Trubinya could be blessed in finding your true love. "_

_Al said, "Uh Ed, Trubinya, not trying to interrupt your sweet little romance, but we have arrived at the missionary."_

Trubinya and Ed looked at Al with blushed cheeks to what he had said to them, both wanted to kick Al in the can for being so blunt of the situation that he had put them in. The group arrived at the missionary while Father Cornello was giving his speech to the people as they had bought into his con. Through the speakers the people could hear all of his words of kindness and lies. Rose took her bag and left Ed Al and Trubinya in the main lobby to ask Cornello permission for them to stay. Trubinya looked at the various things of the temple,

_Trubinya said, "This place looks like the temples back in my mom's home town where they would go to pray."_

_Ed said, "You know this place gives me the creeps, do you believe that these people are so gullible to fall for such a load of shit."_

_Al shaking his tin head said, "Yeah I agree with Ed, Trubinya these poor souls are just like lost lambs."_

_Trubinya said, "Yes Al like lambs to the slaughter this town and all its people are being doped. Like that Rose girl being conned into thinking that this priest is going to bring her lover back from the dead. I feel for Rose, I lost many people dear to me as well, but still it is best to let them rest in peace."_

As Trubinya and Ed were sitting by the window watching Rose place flowers on a grave in the cemetery below in the court yard, "

_Al walking to window said, "I talked with Rose a while ago and that place where she is putting the flowers is her boyfriend's tombstone. It's really sad for her because she lost her true love."_

_Ed said, "Al some things like human life can't be brought back to the living. Rose is being conned by Cornello thinking that he can bring him and her family back."_

_Al said, "Maybe Cornello is able to do it. He just might be a holy prophet. There might be things that can or can be explained."_

_Trubinya pulling up her left sleeve and showing her arm said, "Al you must understand life is a cycle. When someone dies you can't bring him or her back. It's just that one has to remember the good times and let them pass to the next world. It is how this world works we can't play god. Haven't you and Ed paid such a price as I have as well too?"_

_Ed said, "Al don't count on that belief."_

As Rose was watching the graves Ed, Trubinya and Al watched them to see what was going on. Rose returned to the lobby as she escorted the trio to the room where they would be staying. The room was big where Ed, Al and Trubinya all had to share. Ed and Trubinya slept in the beds to where Al slept in a chair just because he was a suit of armor. As the sun had set the trio went to bed for a good night sleep. The next morning Trubinya put three rocks on the floor of the room between the beds clapped her hands to perform alchemy. In a flash blue light the rocks that Trubinya had sat on the floor was turned into two plates of food. Ed got up to the smell of breakfast eager to pig out.

_Ed with his mouth full said, "Damn this good Trubinya did you make this?"_

_Trubinya getting ready to eat said, "Yeah Ed I did. I used my alchemy skills to make breakfast. I turned two rocks and a vile of my clear liquid that I keep on me to make it."_

_Ed said, "Whoa you can use alchemy to cook."_

_Trubinya said, "Yes of course alchemy can be used anyway."_

After breakfast Rose at the bottom floor greeted Ed, Al, and Trubinya. Where they went with Rose to the court yard where Cornello was doing his morning act of turning water into wine as the people of Loir was impressed at the sight of Cornello's so called miracle. The crowd had bought into his phony tricks. As Ed, Al and Trubinya were watching the so-called performance that Cornello was doing,

_Ed said, "Well Al what you think the deal is."_

_Al said, "Brother it looks like that Cornello may be on the level."_

_Trubinya said, "Ed, Al, if you two must know that Cornello is one big fraud when it comes to miracles. He is using alchemy to convince the people that he is a prophet."_

_Rose said, "Father Cornello is a great man to give us the miracles that we have."_

_Ed said, "Yeah right an amazing actor isn't he..."_

_Trubinya said, "I agree Ed this Cornello fellow is just playing these people for fools."_

_Al said, "It's not that we don't believe you Rose all we know that he's not following the laws."_

_Rose frowning said, "Laws what do you mean?"_

_Trubinya said, "The laws of Alchemy of course it means to gain something of equal value must be lost that is Equivalent exchange." _

_Ed said, "Rose that man is just tricking you. Why can't you see that?"_

_Al said, "The mass of the elements of Alchemy must be balanced in order to be able to make it work."_

_Rose with a stern look said, "Listen Father Cornello brings us hope. We are witnesses to miracles that normal people only dream of doing."_

_Trubinya smiling said, "If one like you believes in this parlor trick. Then I guess that is okay. Ed we should leave the girl alone okay."_

From the distance Cornello could be seen from all over the town doing his alchemy show. The people had bought into his lies with their mouths open in amazement at the sights that he was showing to them. Trubinya watching the fake prophet do his tricks, thought these people are just getting themselves set up for an even bigger disappointment when they find out that he is a fraud. That was when Trubinya saw it a strange red glow coming from Cornello's hand. Seeing this Trubinya tapped Ed's shoulder to get his attention.

_Trubinya said, "Look there in the sun on his left hand. Do you see it a red glow there."_

_Ed responded, "What did you see?"_

_Trubinya said,"Ed that man is not using a transmutation circle. When performing alchemy one would have to make a circle in order to do alchemy. Cornello is using alchemy without a circle so there is something on his finger that is allowing him to do so."_

_Rose said, "Are you stupid Trubinya there is nothing on Cornello's hand. He is just a holy man." _

_Al interrupting, "Yes of course that is the reason that the people think that Cornello is making miracles happen. Maybe he is using some sort of stone."_

_Ed replied, "Yeah Al I see it too. Cornello must have some sort of stone which mean that he might have what we are looking for... namely the philosophers stone."_

_Trubinya grabbing Ed's coat said, "Look Ed I know that we have been looking all over hell for that damn stone, but we must have patience in order to prove that is the real deal."_

_Ed calming down said, "All right we will wait to see okay. I'll wait for you okay."_

Cornello was blessing the people as a little took her dead bird to be blessed Cornello placed his hands over the bird and about a second later the bird flew up and landed on his shoulder thus making another fake miracle happen to make the people even more fooled by him. After wards the trio parted ways with Rose for a while to check out the rest of the town.

Later that day Cornello was in his office talking to his followers about what was going on in the town. One of the followers explained to Cornello that they had seen Edward Elric in the crowds. Cornello was now having an uneasy feeling about what was going to happen next.

_Cornello said, "Looks like the state has gotten when of our little town and has now sent in one their alchemist to take card of business. Listen I want those three strangers taken care of got it. The Elric boy passed the state exams at age twelve. That is what you call a parody."_

_The follower said, "If it is the will of Leto than it shall be dealt with sir."_

Ed, Al and Trubinya having returned from their venture in town went to the alter with Rose. Trubinya looked at Rose with some concerns about what was going on. Ed pulled a book from his coat and began reading from it. Which had the basic elements of the human inside. From the tips of the eye lashes to the bottoms of ones toes. All humans were made of the various proteins and carbons as well. The other thing Ed had talked about was the thing needed was the soul. Trubinya listened to the conversation decided to interrupt Ed.

_Trubinya said, "Ed might I add something to what you are talking about?"_

_Ed looking over to Trubinya said,"Sure you are an alchemist add your wisdom to help open Rose's eyes to reality."_

_Trubinya pulled up her sleeve of her jacket thus showing off her metal arm, bluntly said,"What Edward says is true about humans. We are just chemical reactions thus is true. You can not bring the dead back to life once you are dead there is nothing that can bring you back. Rose trust me I know because over the years I have seen so much bad things in my life that would make most people sick to their stomachs. I was orphaned at the age of eight. Most of my life has been a lie. It is like this stone that I wear I paid a very heavy price for it."_

_Ed getting up from his seat said, "Trubinya, Al and I have been traveling a lot over the years and some the stories we could would scare you out of your shoes."_

Watching from the Alphonse peeked through the door as Ed and Trubinya were talking to Rose trying to put some sense into her weak mind. Al not knowing what was about to happen next to him. A shadow was lurking towards with a gun ready to fire a bullet into his metal shell. Back in the room Ed, Trubinya, and Rose were scared all of sudden...BANG the door flew opened and Al was laying on the floor with head to his armor flying off and landing right in front of Ed and Trubinya thus scaring Rose even more.

When the door opened Cornello's head follower pointed his gun at the two of them saying it was the will of Leto that Ed, Trubinya and Al were to be killed. Rose scared out her mind ran to the side thinking that she was safe. Al from behind got up behind the priest.

_Al politely said, "Excuse me sir, but you bullets will not work on me. Could you be so kind as to move a side please."_

The priest not know what to expect turned around frighten like a lamb and Ed kicked Al's helmet to his arms and threw it at the priest thus knocking him out. Al in the mean time was trying to catch his head showed Rose what he really was. Trubinya at the sight of Al trying to get his head laughed at him. As Al put his head back on Rose had seen that all Al was just an empty suit of armor.

_Al placing his head on said, "Rose do not be afraid this is what I am. This is my punishment what crossing into gods territory."_

_Trubinya said, "Well Rose do you get it now. When you play with fire you get burned."_

Rose not what to believe screamed bloody murder and got Ed, Al and Trubinya caught by Cornello and his men. The trio was taken to the lower levels of the temple where a large animal was waiting for them. As the animal came from the darkness Trubinya seeing what it was a chimera.

_Trubinya said, "Ed look out that is a chimera posed of a lion and some other animal watch out."_

_Ed placing his hand on the floor said, "Don't worry Trubinya got my self covered. You go help Al okay."_

_Trubinya replied, "Got you Ed."_

Ed placing his hand on the ground and in a big flash of blue light pulled out a large spear out the ground ready to take out the beast. Cornello seeing that Ed didn't a circle assumed that it was the watch doing it was impressed at the sight commanded his pet to charge Ed at full speed. Ed stroke back at the beast with the spear hoping to stab only to fail in the first attempt. thus the beast nicked his right leg. Trubinya looked at the weapon and remembered the name which was _the Spear of the Gate. _The beast was getting ready for a second pass at Ed this time it grabbed a hold of his left was chewing on it thinking it was getting a good bite. Cornello sent a bird and using his red stone made it bigger to go after Ed. The large bird pulled the spear out of Ed's hands and broke it in half.

In the rush of moment Trubinya placed her hands together on the ground pulled out bow and arrows and shot the bird to ground in which killed the chimera bird instantly.Trubinya went over to Al and helped him out the sand trap he was in.

As the beast was chewing on Ed's arm Cornello noticed that Ed was not screaming in pain. Cornello had come to the conclusion that both of Ed's limbs were fake.

_Ed acting like a smart ass said, "Duh Cornello what gave you the first clue about my arm."_

_Cornello replied,"As I thought now wonder the state gave the name 'Full Metal' both your arm and leg are auto male. That why you have been called the Full Metal Alchemist."_

Trubinya looked at her stone seeing it turn that strange blue sensed that they were not alone knew that they were being watched by creatures that were not human in the least.

Ed looked at Rose and ripped off his shirt and jacket exposing his upper chest showing what had happened to him when he crossed the line using human transmutation. Rose looked in terror as Ed's arm was completely made out metal that she fainted right there right on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Finding the truth about false gods **

Rose having seen Ed's metal arm had fainted temporary on the ground. After about five minutes Rose got up in which had to a grip on what was going on in truth. At this time Father Cornello had made a gun with his stone ring which now he had a machine gun shooting at the trio down in the sand below. Ed and Al were standing looking at Father Cornello in the face as he was firing bullets and right of them. Trubinya at this time was tired of getting shot at. Trubinya had to take action not only for herself, but for Ed and Al as well. Ed looked at Trubinya as she about to transmute a weapon when a bullet came flying towards her. Ed in a rush of action pushed both Trubinya and himself out of the way dodging the bullet that nearly would have take their lives. Ed was now on top of Trubinya with nothing to say for he was not very good at talking to girls.

_Trubinya still under Ed said, "Ed thanks for saving me from the bullets, but could you move please. I mean you may be short. You are not at all light."_

_Ed responded, "So first you called me short and now you are saying that I am fat. Look Trubinya maybe I should stay on you a little while longer."_

_Al looked at the both of them said, "Ah brother maybe we should try getting out of this little pickle first. After that you and Trubinya can have your little spat later."_

Trubinya pushed Ed off of her to get ready for the next round of bullets that were coming their way. Ed having seen more bullets coming placed his hands on the ground after a blue flash a wall was blocking any and all bullets from hitting the trio. From Behind Al was feeling the heat as there were now some of Cornello's followers shooting at them from behind the wall. Trubinya looked at Al and Ed and decided to take action her self. Trubinya placed her hands on the ground, with a flash of light made a shield to block the bullets as the three of them were running in trying to make their escape. Ed went to a wall placed his hands together and with alchemy made a door to where there was now a way out.

Cornello was not pleased at what he had seen and done that he took action. Rose still there pondering at the events she had seen.

_Rose asked, "Father please tell me the truth is what you are doing it is just alchemy. You are not the real thing at all are you."_

_Cornello placed his hand on Rose's shoulder said,"Rose my dear you have been one of my best followers so now you'll have your beloved brought back."_

Entering the room where Rose's lover was Cornello took Rose and from a bed Rose heard a faint voice that cried _"Rose"_. Rose thinking that Cain was brought back to life wanted to go over to the bed to find out, but Cornello grabbing her shoulder told her not to go near for Cain was ill. Rose stopping her self did as she was told.

Back in the tunnel Trubinya, Ed and Al was trying to find their out found a hidden passage that finally led them out from below ground to the streets above. Feeling a sense of relief Ed, Al and Trubinya sat down to catch their breaths except for Al who had the body of a can. Trubinya placed her hand Ed's lap trying to reassure that everything would be all right.

_Trubinya said, "Listen Ed trying to make Rose to see the truth about Cornello, is like trying to like making a person pursue a religion that they don't believe in."_

_Ed replied, "We are the ones who know what in the hell is going on you know. It is just that I was sent here to find that damn philosopher's stone. I just want to get Al back into the flesh."_

_Trubinya said, "Ed don't worry I'll help you in getting Al's body back if you want. Look I'll put everything on the line for even my life. So you can count on me; just you wait we will get everything straighten out."_

_Ed scratching his head said, "All right If you say so."_

From a large speaker Cornello had begun speaking through it _"my people there are some unfaithful heathens in our town they are to be found immediately ."_When Ed, Al and Trubinya heard that their time of being safe was over. People left and right were coming out of their home with lanterns, pick axes, and anything that they had on hand to hunt the trio down. Ed, Al and Trubinya just looked at one another getting ready for anything that comes their way in any case. As the people came to corner the trio were located at. Al had to stand perfectly still like a statue in order to convince them that there were only the two of them. One the people called Ed a shorty in which Ed had lost his temper. Trubinya grabbing Ed's shirt trying to pull him back as the man told him that he didn't call him shorty.

_Trubinya said, "People of Loire these so-called ones who were brought it has been rumored that they all left."_

_Ed said,"Have any of you seen them after they brought back."_

As the crowd opened up Rose made her way through the mob.

_Rose said, "My boyfriend.. spoke to me. Cornello gave me his word of honor."_

_Trubinya looking at Rose said, "What kind of place is this. All of your people have been lied to. If you people are not careful you'll could end like Ishbal. I lost everything, my mom, my friends, and nearly my life. The path to god is not through Cornello."_

_One the other townspeople said, "So Cain is going to bought back that is good for you Rose."_

_Ed said, "How can you people be doped in this bunch of lies anyway?"_

_Trubinya placed her hand on Ed's shoulder said, "Edward there is use trying to warn them they have decided their fates. We should take Al and leave this place."_

Before Ed, Al and Trubinya were able to leave a large trembling came from the ground as something large was headed their way. Trubinya spotted about three large statues of their sun god stomping their way getting ready to attack. The people had come to witness more alchemy thinking that is was another miracle. Ed with a scared look on his face figured that they were trouble. Trubinya looking at the statues knew that they were in some serious trouble tapped Ed shoulder wanting him to give a sign about what to do next.

While Al stood there like a statue not doing a thing before the Trio knew it Al was taking by one the statues and was thrown like a rag doll. Trubinya saw one the priest give her a disturbing looks as She and Ed were knocked unconscious. The both of them laid on the ground motionless as the people just stood there as the priest had Ed and Trubinyataken in custody.

When Trubinya and Ed woke they were not in front of Cornello as this time now having the upper hand walked over to Ed took the pocket watch that Ed was wearing and took it off his belt loop. With the pocket watch in his hand also went over to Trubinya's neck to remove the strange blue stone that she was wearing, but as Cornello tried to break it off her neck. The stone reacted by shocking his hand as he tried to touch it.

_Cornello holding the watch said, "With out this Ed you can't transmute anything except your arm and you Trubinya that stone you're wearing seems to have a lot of power. Only when I tried to grab at it some force on it seems to repel anything or anyone other than you trying to use it. I may have a use for you, but as for you Edward you are going to disappear just like your brother did." _

_Ed said, "If you lay a hand on Trubinya. When I get a chance I'm going to make you regret it got it."_

_Cornello said, "Now Now Edward I'll take good care of your little girlfriend. Don't worry with her powers she will help me gain more followers."_

_Trubinya still being held said, "I'll never help your causes. You bastard my stone will not work for your evil intentions."_

With that said Cornello had the two them locked in a cell to be dealt with later. In the cell Ed and Trubinya had a feeling that they were in some serious trouble. On one side of the cell Ed had both of his tied behind him above his head. Trubinya was bound as well trying to get out by moving around. All was still as Trubinya looked Ed silently wondering about why Ed had chosen the words he spoke earlier.

_Trubinya said, "Ed why did you tell Cornello that he would regret it if he tried to hurt me."_

_Ed still tied up and was blushing said, "I don't know I guess I was trying act tough in the situation we were in."_

_Trubinya smugly said, "After all this time I would have guessed that maybe you like me or something huh Ed."_

_Ed blushing even more said, "Hey what in the hell are you saying now. Quit assuming that. Damn it Trubinya now is not the time for you to be thinking like that."_

_Trubinya blushing said, "Oh I don't know maybe this will be our last moments in this life. So I got it make it count."_

With the events that were happening Trubinya moved closer to Ed making him feel even more uneasy. Ed felt the moment getting more awkward as the both of them were now face to face. Ed now red as a tomato was trying to get away. Trubinya still moving her arms finally got out of her ropes. Trubinya was loose from being tied up looked at Ed and went to work on freeing his hands. Ed felt a sense of relief from what had went on.

Early the next morning in clock tower the priest being tired of the events from the night before place his hand over his mouth to yawn. From behind Al was being the sneaky thief for he had a shiny object under his arm thus fleeing from the scene with out being seen. Unaware of Al's presence the priest went to ring the bell for the morning masses. As the priest went to pull the rope instead of hearing the sound of the bell there was silence and wondering why there was no chime the priest looked up to find that the bell had mysteriously disappeared.

Back in the cell Rose arrived at the door to bring food for Ed and Trubinya, and with a sad look on her face,sat the food down for them and left. Thus leaving them alone again to handle the problems that they had to deal with. Trubinya at this point bring freed from her ropes brought the tray to Ed so that they could both eat. Trubinya took the bread and ripped off a piece to feed to Ed as he was not able to feed himself.

Trubinya getting ready to make a move to help in getting Ed heard a faint digging sound coming from behind where Ed was chained. Trubinya looked at Ed with a sinister look was wondering what Ed had up his sleeve. Trubinya scooted closer to Ed to ask about what was going on.

_Trubinya asked, "So Ed I noticed that you have acting strange please tell that you have some sort of plan of getting us the hell out this pickle we are in."_

_In Trubinya's ear Ed whispered, "Well as you know Al and I always have an agenda of our own right. Well here is what is going to go down okay." _

_Trubinya replied, "So what is this big plan minster smart ass?"_

Meanwhile in master suite where Cornello was sleeping. A large snake-like creature crept over him thus giving a bad feeling that Cornello didn't like at all. Cornello had woken in a cold sweat out of his sleep. There in the corner lurking in a chair was a shadow form that looked human.

_The shadow like form said, "Listen Cornello you better not let that full metal midget and his two friends get in your way got it."_

Rose wanting to see her beloved stole the keys from Cornello to gain access to the room where Cain was being held. Rose in front of the room door opened to check up on him.

_Rose softly said, "Cain I know that you are still trying to get better, but I hope you wouldn't mind if we talk okay."_

Rose going closer to the bed heard the same response from earlier _"Rose"_came closer saw a shadow thinking that Cain was up. As Rose was about to get closer to see Cornello came in the room with a very disturbed look on his face.

_Rose still unaware asked, "Father Cornello if you were looking for your keys. I took them in order to see Cain okay."_

_Cornello sadly said, "Rose you were one of my most prized followers and now you have fallen from grace. The sun god has judged you. My dear sweet girl and you must be silenced."_

A heavy wind blew in the window of the room thus blowing the curtains away from Cain's bed only to reveal that it was only a large bird-like chimera instead of Cain. Rose froze in terror at the sight. Cornello walked over to Rose to explain that human alchemy was to dangerous to do.

_Cornello said, "Rose my dear I was never able to bring back your lover for to try human alchemy is a taboo that I would never do, but birds are the perfect rouge to get people fooled for they copy our words."_

Cornello's hands glowed red the bird seeing the light flew in the air ready to attack Rose. Cornello locked the door behind him leaving Rose and the bird alone. Feeling a sense of victory of his work Cornello went to deal with Ed and Trubinya the last two people to know his plans. Rose thinking that she was done for saw that the bird had been killed by some strange force only to be revealed that Al was not dead.

Back in Ed and Trubinya's cell Ed had revealed the plan to foil Cornello to her. Trubinya having heard the plan had to go along to where Cornello wouldn't suspect a thing. Cornello having arrived to deal with them decided to reveal his scheme to the both of them.

_Cornello said, "Ed my friend it seems that you and Trubinya are a creek without a paddle huh."_

_Ed smiling replied, "So Cornello what's the deal you just act this so-called prophet and the people will do as they say?"_

_Cornello said, "Well Ed if you insist on knowing these people were just like lambs to the slaughter."_

_Trubinya said, "If you are a man of greed I guess I would like to also know why you use religion for this purpose."_

Meanwhile Al was putting the finishing touches on the wiring of the loud speaker. With it finished Ed's voice boomed through the speaker to where all of Loire would over hear the conversation the three were having.

_Ed loudly said, "So is it for money that you are doing this?_

_Cornello replied, "No I can get plenty of gold from all the offerings."_

_Trubinya asked, "Mr. Cornello if not for money then why?"_

_Cornello said, "People of a cult when swayed the way I see fit would throw their lives away for me just to see their love ones brought back."_

_Ed said, "So there is no way to bring the dead back huh. So when you kill me I have had it right."_

_Cornello said, "With mindless pawns to do my bidding. In about four to five years I would gathered enough saps to build an army to take this land and remake it to where I would rule. Why should a king sacrifice himself when his mindless slaves these people it for him."_

_Trubinya smugly said, "So these people are just mindless slaves huh."_

_Ed being freed from earlier said,"So I guess that is it right huh. You can't bring people back from the dead."_

_Cornello said, "That is correct I would never try human alchemy."_

Ed with hands free took the piece of bread and ate with a smile on his face revealed that Cornello had just figured out that Ed's hands were free of the chains. For now Cornello was up a creek without a paddle. Ed still eating the bread moved away from his spot right in plain sight was a microphone that had played out the whole conversation that Ed, Trubinya and Cornello were having.

The people stood still as the loud speaker had spilled the beans about Cornello's little plot. One man was drinking coffee, another one was at the bar, while the other citizens' mouths dropped in disbelief. After that Cornello transmuted his cane into a gun and blasted the microphone and went to stage of the citadel. Ed and Trubinya had Cornello surrounded by the a large mob of people that were very pissed off and ready to attack the false prophet. Cornello still trying to play the fool of the people to lie his way out of his little pickle. Trubinya looked at the people that were wanting an answer from their prophet decided to speak.

_Trubinya said, "People of Loire if you think that this man Cornello is your key to salvation. What you have seen before were not miracles of god, but from alchemy itself."_

_Cornello raised his hand said, "My people some unbelievers have tainted you. Now witness the true power of god."_

All of the statues of the town began moving by the use of alchemy Ed getting tired of the lies and falsehoods placed his hands at the base of the large statue and with his alchemical abilities made the statue move. The large sun god statue began moving the people were amazed at the sight of this. From the top of another building Alphonse was explaining to Rose that pocket watches or stones had nothing with Ed abilities as an alchemist.

_Cornello holding Ed's watch said, "Without this watch you are nothing."_

_Ed responded, "Look pal I don't need that damn watch to transmute."_

_Trubinya kicking the watch out of Cornello's hand, said, "Look you pathetic piece of crap. You might have noticed, but the arm of you god is about to lay the hammer down on you."_

From above Cornello had spotted the hand of a large statue just over the top of him coming close enough to his face. Cornello at this point that Ed didn't a circle to move something that big. From the townspeople point of view it looked like that their was real. When in reality it was a stone figure the size of a building moving by alchemy. Trubinya watched the looks on their faces as they were confused at what they were seeing. The statue took it's hand and stroke the at the feet of Cornello. Trubinya looking at the fallen didn't take any pity for the fallen fool.

_Trubinya said, "So Cornello do you think that you are some kind of prophet after what you have seen today." _

Just as Ed and Trubinya got closer to Cornello. Cornello's hand that had the stone on began to glow. Cornello began holding his arm in pain. The stone on his hand had transmuted Cornello's arm to look like there was metal in it. Ed looked at the arm in disgust. Ed running over to help Cornello even though he was a fraud grabbed his hand with the ring to see if it was the end to his quest of finding the stone he wanted. Trubinya getting a closer look at Cornello's finger had seen the stone crumble to dust in a brief moment

_Ed said, "Its a fake stone. Damn it stop jerking my chain."_

After the commotion at the main chapel Ed, Al and Trubinya sat on the bridge headed to leave the city of Loire. Rose walked up to the three of them with a very mean look on her face.

_Rose said, "You three shouldn't have came here, Cornello might have been a fake, but he gave a dying desert people hope and now that I know that Cain will never return I have nothing to live for._

_Trubinya said, "Listen to what you're saying Rose. In the years of my life I have lost my mother, my father. You look at what you have now your friends, your neighbors and the people who greet you on the street."_

_Ed interrupting said, "Yeah Rose you have so many people who look up to you. Also you have some strong legs you should try and __find a place in this world for yourself."_

Rose having said her peace walked away from the three of the them with her head bent down in shame. Al looked at the events that had happened could understand why Rose was upset seeing that her beliefs were torn down to nothing was indeed a sad thing. Ed, Al and Trubinya with their tasks completed walked away from a very confused Rose. As she just stood there in total confusion on how a girl and two brothers leave a place with on ties to it.

_Trubinya holding Ed's exposed shoulder said, "Ed we will find okay. I know that you want to Al back in his body it just means that we have to keep looking okay."_

_Ed responded, "Look Trubinya I know that, but it sucks."_

However in Cornello's office things were getting really bad as Cornello was talking to some really shady characters with a strange tattoo on their bodies.

_Cornello said, "Listen the stone was a fake. It just gave out on me and caused my body to rejected its power. However that blue stone that girl was wearing seemed to be more powerful."_

_Lust replied, "Look you stupid priest this whole entire place was set up as a sweet little bait to lure unexpecting alchemist to do my bidding. Anyway what was that you said about a girl wearing a strange blue stone was here. I guess he will have to know about this one."_

_Cornello confused said,"What in the hell are you people really?"_

_Gluttony drooling said, "Oh please Lust will you let me eat this one. I'm so hungry."_

With that said all went dark as a large set of black tentacles came out of Gluttony's mouth and Cornello was gone in seconds thus was the end of the fake priest.

Back at the Inn Ed, Al and Trubinya were packing their things to leave the strange desert town. Trubinya went to Ed who was still in his shorts place her hands together and with alchemy transmuted Ed's clothes to where they were repaired. The people was looking high and low for Cornello the scumbag, but had no luck in finding his where abouts. From out of no where a man who looked like Cornello came and greeted the people. From the shadows Lust and Gluttony watched the man do another fake miracle to convince them. In which the people were lured back in the lies of the fake prophet.

_Lust from the window said, "Well Envy you'll have to stay in that form for a while longer. I'll tell you that she was here later."_

Rose looked at the crowd and the only one who knew the truth just looked how the people of her village who sucked into another lie. As the sun set on the desert city Ed, Al and Trubinya were now hands of fate as they were headed back to Cental to look for clues on the philopher's stone. Trubinya took Ed's hand in hers as they walked in the desert. With Al following along side of the them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three remembering their mothers:**

In the First Library of Central Ed, Al and Trubinya were process of finding more information that would lead them to the philosopher's stone. Al went over to the bookshelf and found a copy of a book titled Alchemy for beginners. Al looked at the book to show to Ed and Trubinya, which at this point were swamped in tons of other books in trying to find the next lead to the philosopher's stone.

_Ed with a book in hand sighed, "At this rate we haven't even found one new lead to the philosopher's stone. We aren't even getting any closer to it."_

_Trubinya replied, "Ed there are so many different books that explain about the subject, but are locked away in the other parts of the library."_

_Al with the book in hand said, "Hey brother do you remember this book. We started alchemy when we were just boys."_

_Trubinya taking the book said, "Speak for yourselves. I started alchemy as young you were perhaps younger. I was shunned by my grandparents, and by the people of my mother's tribe. Al what was your mother like?" _

_Al replied, "Well she was smart beautiful and a kindred spirit. Trubinya why are you down about your family?"_

_Trubinya said, "Well lets sit at the table while Ed is looking through those books, and we can talk about what life was like before this quest."_

Flashback: The city of Ishbal

Trubinya age 2

In Ishbal it was forbidden for a woman of Ishbal to marry a man that was an alchemist. Trubinya was the result of a forbidden union between Alec Mavis and Celina Mavis the two people that disobeyed the laws of the different worlds. Alec was known as the "Cobalt Glass Alchemist" the title seemed to fit him due to the fact that he could transmute anything thing into glass. Celina was a simple woman that had captured the man's heart for her beauty and kindness. Alec looked to his beloved for the time of war was drawing near and in order to save their daughter Trubinya had to taken to a place to be safe.

_Celina holding her daughter's hand said, "Alec you'll see that she is well taken of right."_

_Alec replied, "Of course my darling Trubinya will be staying with my friend Madam D for while until I can someone in Central to care for her. So Celina it's time to say farewell to our daughter until I can send for you."_

Afterward Trubinya looked to her mother in such cute eyes to always know her mother's face. As Trubinya was taken by the hand by her father to leave Trubinya missing her mother was crying out to have her go to, but Alec took his daughter in his arms to the jeep and driving away leaving a sad Ishebalian woman holding her arms in sadness. Trubinya never saw her mother again.

Madam D's mansion

Trubinya age 8

Trubinya in the big library looked at the books that Madam D had told her to read. Trubinya as any little kid would be was confused at the sight of all the large words that were in the book of Alchemy that she was reading. In fact Trubinya being advanced for her age took to alchemy like fish to water. The first transmutation was to fix all of the plates that had been broken in the china cabinet. Madam D impressed at the sight of this just smiled.

Flashback Rosemboo

Ed and Al were at Winry's grandmother's place where a chalk circle was drawn in the center of the room. In the center of the circle the two boys Ed age 7 and Al age 6 placed some dust, placed their hands on the chalk circle and in seconds the dust had transmuted into a doll. Winry at the sight of seeing the transmutation had gotten scared and ran out the room. After the doll was made Ed and Al took the doll to give to Winry. Winry frighten at what the boys had done ran away before they could give her birthday gift.

At Pinako's house Winry still frighten at what she had witnessed confronted her father and mother of the events that had happened. Outside the house the two boys Ed and Al sat down feeling guilty having performed alchemy as if they had done something wrong. Ed and Al's mother was also present at the meeting between parents. Inside the house Winry's mother with a gentle smile,

_Winry's mother said, "Now Winry the boys were just making you a gift using alchemy. There is nothing wrong with the doll."_

Afterwards Winry took the doll from her mother and hugged her to thank him for her advice. Trisha went outside the house to find her boys. Trisha gave her sons a big smile for a reward for such work. Trisha, and her sons left Pinako's house to return to their home for it was getting dark. As Trisha and her sons were walking the boys had asked if their mother was mad at them for using alchemy. Trisha in realty was proud of them for knowing how to do alchemy. Ed told his mother that they learned how to do alchemy on their own. The thing was that Ed was mad at his father for leaving his mother behind. With that said the three of them walked home as the sun was setting. When they returned home Trisha let the boys have access to their father's book as the entered the room the boys went crazy with delight at so much knowledge at their disposal.

Sometime later at Madam D's mansion

Trubinya age 9

At this time Trubinya's alchemical skills had advanced more since the day that she had first become Madam D's pupil. Trubinya had learned about the laws of alchemy in which she had followed to the letter. Trubinya had gone from fixing plates to making different types of shapes using the basic elements. Trubinya's training had advanced to whole other level.

It was time for Trubinya's first alchemy exam. Madam D had decided that Trubinya would transmute a statue of her dead son with the materials provided, a large pile of stone, a personal item of her son, and a body of water. Trubinya took a piece of chalk and drew the transmutation circle that was needed in the room that was to be the location of the test. When Madam D had arrived at the room Trubinya had already drawn the circle in the center of the room. Madam D looked at Trubinya with an impressed smile,

_Madam D said, "Well my young student are you ready to show me what you have learned so far?"_

_Trubinya shyly replied, "Yes Madam D I'm ready to show my skills."_

_Madam said, "You will be graded on the likeness the statue resembles my son based you own judgment since you have no idea what my son looked like at the time of his life."_

_Trubinya said, "I will do my best to please you."_

_Madam D said. "Time to start your exam proceed over to the circle."_

With that said Trubinya went to the circle and clapped her hands and placed them on the circle after that a blue light flashed the materials began to transform into the statue of the son each part started to form. First the base, second the bottom of the legs third the body, and finally the head. With the statue of Madam D's son now done. Trubinya was now ready to be trained at the next level of transmutation, which was to make a strange red stone. The training for this was going to take another three years to learn.

_Trubinya asked, "Madam D what will be for the next level of transmutation exam?"_

_Madam D said, "Trubinya in three years I'll tell you, but until that time comes you'll just have to keep on perfecting your alchemy okay."_

At the this time the boys Ed was age 8 and Alphonse was age 7 had began learning the basics to alchemy. Ed and Al both were both natural good at the very art that was almost like magic. Their mother was very proud of the skills that were obtained.

_Al holding a his statue said, "Mother look at what brother did. I'm still learning this one."_

_Trisha replied, "I'm very proud of the both of you boys. Your father would also be so proud."_

_Ed taking his statue said, "I'm going to Winry's for a while."_

When Ed and Al arrived at Pinako's house Winry was at the kitchen crying for some the reason that they didn't know about. Ed and Al tried to cheer her up only to find out that Winry had gotten a letter stating that her parents were killed in Ishbal. The exact same time that had taken both of Trubinya's parents as well.

_Al asked, "Dead... you mean that your mom and dad are gone?"_

_Winry tear eyed said, "Yeah Al both of them are gone and that they will never come back. They went to Ishbal to be doctors and it killed them."_

_Ed said, "Well I was reading in one my dad's books that was saying that there is artificial being called a homunculus they are like a living doll. If one is willing to give up enough that one can be made with alchemy.."_

_Pinako said, "no you will not speak of that in this house. Alchemy is not some magic that solves all problems. We in the auto-mail industry exist because alchemists cross the lines and laws of their science. "_

_Ed said, "Stupid old crone."_

_Al replied, "Brother, we should show Pinako some respect."_

Since Ed showed Pinako disrespect the two boys were thrown out of her house. As they both walked home Ed and Al both pondered about Winry was dealing namely the death of her parents. Ed looked at his mom hoping that they wouldn't go through what their friend was dealing with. Ed in hurry rushed to his mother and held her like if all life depended on it.

_Trubinya age 12_

Trubinya had a second alchemy exam which was a to see how far things had progress along in her skills it would take her exactly three months to prepare for it. The final test for Trubinya was that she had to make a special kind of stone with the materials provided. Trubinya looked at Madam D with some concern at what time that the exam would be taken place.

_Trubinya asked, "But Madam D this exam you want me to take. Why are we not taking it here?"_

_Madam D said, "Trubinya, we are going to take this exam on a island a little ways from the mansion called Yock Island. It is uninhabited where there will no disturbances. Do you understand young one. In all my years of teaching alchemy you by far one of the youngest alchemist I have had under my tutelage. Your skills are way more advanced than some of the alchemist of the state. You should be proud of what you have achieved. Soon we'll find out if you can make a thing called the philosopher's stone."_

_Trubinya replied, "I understand Madam D what will be the materials that will be needed for this transmutation. If you don't mind me asking."_

_Madam D said, "Well there are six things to it, first you will need some large containers of red fluid, second will be plant matter, third will be animal bones, fourth parts of the existing sins, fifth vessels of those have passed on, and finally five people who are willing to give themselves to the cause."_

_Trubinya confused said, "Madam D this sounds like a some sort of thing that involves taking people's lives. It somehow doesn't feel right to me."_

_Madam D responded, "Trubinya this is your final test before graduating should you not take this exam you'll be automatically failed. Child the ones doing this are old and are already dying they wish to go out without suffering and this is only way."_

_Trubinya nodded said, "As you say I'll go through with the test and hopefully to the souls involved may peace be with them."_

_Madam D said, "Good the test will be in three months keep training til then, also we have the materials ready so that you don't have to gather them."_

Trubinya bowed before Madam D and left the main hall, but little did she know that Madam D's son was watching her. Envy came out the shadows to greet his mother with news of the status on the materials.

_Envy said, "Mother we have all that was needed, the island has the plants, animals, we have set up in the center of the island, we gathered about fifty dead bodies thanks to the war, the fives pieces of us homunculi are as follows, a lock of lust's hair, a bone from greed's body, a tooth from gluttony's mouth, a fingernail from prides finger, and finally a vile of blood from me envy. We have placed the vials of red fluid on the circle as told. We also found the five willing souls for the test as well they are prisoners to be executed from lab five."_

_Madam D grinned said, "Excellent my envy and we have the perfect one to do the transmutation as well. Make the final preparations for our trip to Yock Island, also Envy you'll need to take the form of Trubinya's father as well to make her think that he will be there to watch her test."_

Envy transformed into Alec Mavis and was ready to put a show for Trubinya who at the time was preparing for something that would change her life forever.

Back in Rosemboo Ed was now age 10 and Al was age 9 they had just come home from getting some fruit from the market. When Ed and Al entered their home Trisha their mom laid unconscious on the floor of the kitchen. Al was so scared that he went to get the doctor to help. By the time that the doctor arrived it was to late whenever it was that made her sick Trisha Elric had already ran it course. Trisha Elric from the doctor had said that what she had was a sickness that spread over period of several years. The sickness was to incurable and as well as to be fatal. Meaning that Trisha was dying from it. Ed and Al in their dads study found various letters and began writing hoping that their dad would come back to see their mom before it was to late. It was late in the evening when Trisha began saying her last wishes,

_Trisha said, "Ed, Al, you both have to take of each other now. You have to remember that I'll always be with you."_

_Ed holding his mom's hand asked, "Would you like anything done?"_

_Trisha softly said, "A ring of white flowers...your father always use... to make them... for me."_

With her last breath Trisha let go of her sons' hands to where she had passed away. The next day Ed and Al put their mother to rest in the ground at the cemetery. Both Ed and Al stricken with grief. At the grave Al was crying wondering about how they were going to live without their mother.

_Al sobbing asked, "Brother without mom what are we going to do?"_

_Ed looking down said, "Al we are going to bring our mom back from the dead."_

As Ed and Al were reading their dad's notes concerning about the transmutation of humans. What they didn't know about were the consequences involved of what they were after. Ed kept blaming his dad for the death of his mom. Al was trying to convince his brother about the whole deal, but instead Ed and him began studying under a teacher to further their skills for the time of what would change their lives forever as well. For fate would have three people cross paths.

The time for the final test had arrived Trubinya, Madam D and Alec/Envy went Yock Island where the test would take place. When they arrived it was in the evening and it was dark. Madam D stayed in the boat while Envy escorted Trubinya to the where the circle was marked. There was the smell of death everywhere as around the circle were shallow graves; there were no signs of any life at all. the trees were blowing in the soon to be stormy night. Trubinya went to alchemy circle to start the transmutation when Envy took out a dagger and cut her left hand with that done the blood spilled on the dust that was in the center of the circle. After that Envy was quick to vacate the area as Trubinya place her hands on the circle and began the transmutation. The transmutation circle glowed a red color and surrounded her in a large flash as it pulled her and all of the materials into the void. From inside the void Trubinya felt like that her life was being drained as a bunch of dark spirits started to try and consume her. The dark beings had already taken her left arm.

_Trubinya heard a voice saying "Do you wish to live and what you willing to exchange for it?"_

_Trubinya floating said, "If you are wanting to exchange here is my offer for me to live I give you my soul."_

_The voice in the gate said, "For you to give your soul deems you worthy of the stone and so when you return the stone goes with you. The stone senses life, death and to find those who are apart of the gate. With this agreement you and I are bound through life, death and forever." _

_Trubinya holding her heart said, "Through this contract we are bound now and forever."_

From the boat Madam D and Envy saw a blue light beam from the center of island and in split second it was gone. All that was left was some burnt trees, the graves were empty, the prisoners were also gone, and the red fluid was turned clear, and in Trubinya's right hand was a red stone. Envy seeing that it was safe went to get the stone out of Trubinya's right hand only to find when he touched it shocked him. The stone in Trubinya's right hand turned from red, to purple and finally to blue. Envy picked Trubinya and took her back to the boat where Madam D looked at the stone and was very displeased at the results for instead of the philosopher's stone. The stone turned into a different type of stone namely the spiritualist's stone.

_Madam D said, 'Trubinya has failed in producing the stone. Envy you may do as you please with her."_

_Envy holding Trubinya in his arms said, "Mother, thanks for my new toy."_

_Madam D said, "You are welcome my Envy now get rid of her. Wait lets send her to Central that is where He lives. Pack our things we are leaving."_

_Trubinya woke to find her left arm missing said, "Ah What happened to my arm? Father is that you?"_

_Envy said, "Yes my child its me. You had an accident at the test and I'm afraid to say that you have failed the test so you must take your stone and all of your elixir with you. Also you have lost your arm in the process. I'm sorry, but there is nothing more for Madam D to teach you. So you're leaving I have contacted Lt. Colonel Mustang. He has to go Rosemboo for some urgent business that is where you'll be going farewell my child."_

Three weeks later in Rosemboo Ed and Al began the transmutation that would bring back mother from dead. Ed and Al traced the transmutation circle on the floor in their barn where it would be out of the rain. With the dust in the center of the circle Ed took a knife and cut both his and Al fingers for blood needed. At this point Trubinya and Mustang were headed to Rosemboo for the business. Trubinya's stone on her neck began glowing a strange color.

_Mustang said, "There is something very fowl in the air."_

_Trubinya looking at the sky said, "I agree Mr. Mustang from the looks of this storm something bad is about to happen."_

Ed and Al placed their hands on the circle and began the transmutation. The circle began to glow and it began the transmutation began to form from the materials, but Ed felt something wrong as something was missing. Al was the first to his body being broken down as he was being pulled into the gate. As Ed tried to get his brother it was to late Al was already gone inside the gate. Ed had lost his left leg and used his right arm to try get his brother back. After the transmutation was done Al woke to find himself that he had no feeling at all. Al found his brother covered in blood from his left leg and right arm.

_Al asked, "Brother why am I in a tin suit of armor."_

_Ed barely moving said, "Al something went wrong, it wasn't enough your body was lost. So I used my arm as material and locked your soul to the armor to keep you in tact."_

Al busted through the door with his older brother in his arms pleading for help. Pinako took Ed from Al and bandaged him ASAP. Winry and Pinako didn't even know that the boys had returned from their time away from home. Ed lay in bed hearing them talk about the situation. A knock came from the door and Winry answered to find a soldier with a young girl with him. The soldier saluted and decided to introduce himself and his companion.

_Mustang holding the letter and removing his hat said, "I'm Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang and this here behind me is Trubinya Mavis. I came in concern of this letter that was written."_

Trubinya walked out from behind holding her left side. Pinako noticed something about the young girl as she walked over to get a closer at Trubinya's left side to find that she had no left arm. Trubinya shy looked down with tears in her eyes. Trubinya fainted on the floor due from the loss of blood from her missing limb. Mustang placed Trubinya in a bed across from Ed. Ed looked at Trubinya seeing that she also lost a limb in an accident, but didn't talk to her about it. Mustang placed Trubinya's bags down by her bed.

_Mustang opening the door to leave said, "Oh should you three show in Central look me up."_

With that said Mustang left Pinako's house leaving Ed, Al, Winry and now Trubinya in Pinako's care. Trubinya had not fully recovered from what happened to her only three weeks prior to Ed and Al's accident. While Winry cared for Ed, Pinako cared for Trubinya. Trubinya still could barely speak since her alchemy test.

_Pinako smiling asked, "So your name's Trubinya huh. Can you tell how you ended up in this state you're in?"_

_Trubinya getting up softly replied, "It was my test for alchemy. All my memories of the what happened during the test are as a blank. All I remember was hearing the voice in my head and I woke up in Central where Mr. Mustang had taken me here."_

_Pinako cleaning the wound said, "Well Trubinya it seems that not only suffered the loss of your left arm. You have also suffered from some type of amnesia as well. Until you have regained your memories. Trubinya you can stay here with the boys, Winry and me."_

_Trubinya smiling said, "Thank you Lady Pinako."_

Trubinya drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face as a way to say thanks to a kind old lady and her granddaughter. The next day the storm was over and the sun was shining bright as Winry came into the room to check on Ed, Al and Trubinya to see if they were doing okay. As Winry walked by Al as he was sitting down. Winry was curious about him so she began by looking around his tin armored body not knowing that he was awake.

_Al loudly greeted, "Good morning Winry."_

Winry having heard Al was caught off guard by his loud yet gentle tone. From the loudness of his voice had woken Trubinya from her peaceful sleep. Trubinya trying to get up from her bed, but couldn't Winry went over to her to see what she needed.

_Trubinya softly said, "Ah Winry is it. Could get me my bag and some water?"_

_Winry smiled and handing the bag to her, said, "Sure why is that you need your bag?"_

_Trubinya struggled getting up said, "There is something that I need to get out."_

Trubinya finally sitting up in bed opened her bag and was looking for what she needed. Trubinya dumped out her bag in which contained, a pouch, a few days' rations of food, a key, and a strange vile of clear fluid, a leather mat, and a large bag of gold. Winry just stared at what Trubinya was doing as she removed her stone from the pouch then taking the vile of fluid putting in a dish and dipped the stone in the fluid. The stone in the fluid glowed a little and stopped with that done Trubinya put the stone on a string and placed it on her neck. Ed now awake looked at the stone and was curious about it,

_Ed looked at the stone asked, "Hey Trubinya girl where did you get that stone?"_

_Trubinya holding it said, "I'm not sure, but I think I made it. I have little memory on when and where, all that I know is that it cost me my arm."_

_Pinako entered the room said, "Edward stop badgering Trubinya. She's been through a bad time like you."_

Pinako went over to Trubinya and changed the bandages on her left arm. Trubinya felt the sting of how they tighten the bandages on her now what remained of her limb. Trubinya looking down at the large bag of gold decided to ask Pinako a question.

_Trubinya shyly asked, "Pinako, I have here a bag of gold in my possession. I want to you to have it."_

_Pinako said, "No dear you don't have to pay me for the help I'm giving to you."_

_Trubinya shaking her head said, "No I want you take it as a payment. Make me an arm to replace the one I lost. I need to find out what happened to me."_

Winry changing the bandages of Ed's leg and arm smiled as well as wanting to cry for the whole deal that the brothers had went through. Ed feeling helpless at his problems looked at Pinako as well,

_Ed said, "There's some money at my house. I want to pay for you for auto-mail. I need them to carry out my plans. I have decided to take Mustang on his offer and become a state alchemist." _

_Pinako said, "You need to recover first and will see about it okay, but first I have to do Trubinya's limb. Did you know that you'll be labeled as the states dog to go to war and kill who they tell."_

_Ed replied, "Look I don't want to tied to them either, but I have to do this in order to start my plans for Al and me."_

_Trubinya getting up said, "Well if you're going to Central than I'm coming with you. There is some things I need to find out about me that happened on that night."_

The process involved with installing an auto-mail was a slow painful ordeal that would make the strongest of men cry for their moms. Trubinya was to the second to go under the procedure after Ed. Ed was to be the first to go for he had to have two limbs done. From the outside of the room Ed could be heard for he didn't scream at what was happening to him, Trubinya didn't bother them as the process was being performed. Al concerned for his brother tried to go in, but Winry shooed his tin ass out. After several hours of work Ed was done. Trubinya was the next one to go in her installation wasn't as long as Ed's for all she needed was an arm. Trubinya lay on the table as it Pinako started her work. Pinako began by cutting the area where the arm was once attached, with the metal limb customized. The auto arm had to be attracted to the nerves of the body in order to work the mechanism. Trubinya felt the pain course through her body as the process was being. Showing no fear Trubinya endured the surgery of her new arm. After the arm was installed she was taken to a room to recover. By the next day Trubinya was up and about using the arm.

Ed age 11 Al Age 10 Trubinya age 12

It took several weeks for Ed and Trubinya to be able to get the hang of their new limbs. Over the period of three months Trubinya had learned to what it was to have friends. Ed and Al trained their minds and their bodies of they could do. The training Trubinya had learned was to be able to use her alchemy with out the use of a flesh arm. Trubinya had also set up a place to hide her alchemical fluid feeling that she could trust Pinako and Winry she hid the elixir she made in the basement of the shop. Trubinya took about five gallons of it and locked up the rest. When it had been enough time Ed, Al and Trubinya had decided that it was time to start their quest. Trubinya watched as they both trained on the side of hill both talking about who would a state alchemist and would not be. It was at that moment that Trubinya decided that she would help them in the quest that would either make them or break them.

With the plans discussed Ed, Al and Trubinya packed what they would need on the journey to Central. Trubinya handed Ed a gift, which was a red colored coat, with a cross and snake sewed on the back. Trubinya dressed herself in a blue colored long coat similar to Ed's only hers had alchemy circle with the same designed as well. With everyone dressed, packed, Ed had one more thing to do. Saying good-bye to Winry and Pinako Ed, Al and Trubinya went to where Ed and Al lived took a torch and burned their house to the ground as a way to leave no trace of their past.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: The heart of a Forger and mixed feelings**

_(A.N I'd like to thank NarutoPhantom for the review it gave the right inspiration to write this chapter. Anyway to others who have read enjoy this latest installment of my story.)_

After leaving Rosemboo Trubinya, Ed and Al rode by train to Central. On the train Ed, Trubinya and Al were talking about it was the move to leave the way they did. As of the time of departure there was to be no turning back. Trubinya sat by Ed across from Al on the train.

_Ed said, "Al, Trubinya, do you regret leaving the way we did?"_

_Al replied, "Brother you have forgotten. I was the one who decided to go with you. Besides even Trubinya had made of her mind in tagging along to Central. Besides I'll become a alchemist for the state and I'll fix you and Trubinya."_

_Trubinya smiling said, "Ed, you shouldn't worry about making the right or wrong decisions when it comes to making things right. I chose to come with you and Al on this journey. I want to regain my lost memories of my accident. I can't get my arm back."_

_Ed said, "Trubinya, you sound wise for someone who still just a girl. I going to go and become an state alchemist and get Al back to normal."_

_Trubinya hitting, Ed in the arm said, "Well Ed you go and be the state alchemist you want to be, but I chose to help you in your quest in finding what you're looking for."_

_Ed replied, "Jeez you two why the long faces. You two aren't worried about Pinako and Winry. I mean they will just fine."_

Back in Rosemboo Winry and Pinako stood in front what remained of the Elric brothers' house and in Winry's hand was a letter that was written by Trubinya informing them of why they had left:

_To Lady Pinako and Winry,_

_By the time you find this letter Ed, Al and I will have already departed for Central. Ed had made the choice to become an alchemist for the state. Al has the same idea as well. You won't need to worry about the boys for as long as I'm with them everything will be okay. If you must know I have stored something very important in your basement that I may need later on. It's in the back in a locked trunk covered by a tarp. There is no need for alarm its just my elixir. I leave it in your care knowing that I can trust you. Also I would to thank you for your kindness and for making me feel welcome. If you want I'll try and keep you informed on what's going concerning the guys. _

_Thanks Trubinya_

Winry read the letter in sadness as if she was feeling like it was her fault that the trio had left. Pinako took Winry by the hand as they walked back to their home. It was now in the hands of fate for Ed, Al and Trubinya for the quest ahead would have some really tough times and good times.

When Ed, Al and Trubinya arrived at the train station they were informed that the train that would take them to Central wouldn't be due until the next day. So as the three of them were taking it easy from the ride a thief crossed their path. Trubinya being the first to spot the man tapped Ed on the shoulder,

_Trubinya said, "Ed look that man stole a lady's purse shouldn't we do something about it?"_

_Ed moaning said, "Alright if you think that we should. Yo Al you up for a little exercise."_

_Al looked at Ed said, "I'm already ahead of you brother."_

The purse-snatcher thought that he had gotten away scat free when Trubinya whistled at him, which caught him off guard as he was now standing on the transmutation circle that Al had drawn earlier. The thief tried to move but could, Ed and Trubinya placed their hands on the circle and with a blue flash the culprit was caught in bars that surrounded him until the cops were able to put him into custody.

_Trubinya pointed to the thief said, "Officer book this jerk for stealing. I spotted him stealing a lady's purse."_

_The thief said, "I was just borrowing it. "_

_With the victim by him, Ed said, "Horse crap you stole it. So return it now."_

Trubinya took the purse from the thief and handled it back to the lady. The officer took the thief away while the officer on duty was impressed at seeing the trio's alchemy. It was like fate had brought them to deal with a minor problem.

_The officer said, "Hm-mm you three can do alchemy at you ages. You youngsters must what they call prodigies. The one known in these parts that can do alchemy is old Majhal."_

_Trubinya curiously asked, "Majhal. Where does this man live? Ed it might be a good idea to check in on this."_

_The officer said, "Yeah he lives in a village not far from here. "_

_Ed said, "Well Al, Trubinya we will just have to go see this Majhal about what kind of alchemy he knows."_

_Trubinya replied, "I agree maybe this Majhal knew my father. I'm going to try and find him to get some answers on why he left."_

_Ed replied, "Next stop Majhal's village. Al you up for a little side trip."_

_Al said, "Sure brother lets go to check it out."_

For since there wasn't going to be a train heading to Central for a couple of days Ed, Al and Trubinya were headed to where Majhal was living at. The trip there was long and tiring for the trio. Al was looking at the floor; Ed was sitting by his brother while Trubinya tired from the train ride was sleeping peacefully not knowing that her pillow was Ed's shoulder,

_Ed looking at the floor said, "Al do you think that this Majhal might have known Dad?"_

_Al replied, "Well brother when we was going through his study I spotted a letter from Majhal to Dad. So maybe they might have known each other."_

Trubinya scooted closer to Ed for warmth. Ed at this point blushed at how Trubinya was positioned on the seat next to him So that when he her head moved his shoulder. Trubinya's head fell right on to his lap, which was making Ed feel even more awkward.

_Trubinya sleepily said, "Ed you're very comfortable to sleep on. You're much softer than Al in a can."_

Ed at this point wanted to throw Trubinya off his lap, but seeing at how peaceful she looked decided to just let her sleep until they got to their destination. It was very late when Ed, Al and Trubinya arrived at Majhal's village. Ed was bushed from the ride that he didn't want to carry his luggage. Trubinya having gotten a little sleep took the suitcase from Ed and carried it for him,

_Trubinya said, "Here Ed you look tired, let me take that heavy bag."_

_Ed blushing replied, "No I got it. Trubinya you don't have to do this."_

_Al laughed said, "Brother its no big deal that Trubinya wants to help."_

_Ed pulling on the handle said, "Trubinya, I'm fine you really don't have to, but since you offered here you go."_

Trubinya picked up the suitcase finding that it was a little heavy. So Al being polite took the bag and carried it himself. Trubinya seeing that Ed was aching from the trip, pulled out a mat with a circle on it, a vile of her elixir, put her hands on the mat. In a blue flash Trubinya's stone made some medicine for Ed to take,

_Trubinya handing Ed the bottle said, "Here Ed this is for your back, drink it and you'll feel better."_

_Ed looking at the bottle said, "Are you sure you just transmuted it with Alchemy?"_

_Trubinya sternly said, "Ed my alchemy skills are able to make medicine, fix things, and bring objects to life."_

_Al said, "Brother just drink the damn potion."_

_Ed taking the bottle said, "Oh alright I'll drink it."_

The walk was long and tiring for the trio. After about two hours of walking Ed, Al and Trubinya found themselves at a campsite where there were torches and tables just sitting there doing nothing. In a rush fireworks had been set off behind the trio thus catching them off guard. Out of nowhere a group of kids showed up with clubs and torches thinking that Ed, Al and Trubinya were causing trouble, The one dressed like a paper boy began by jumping on Ed's back thinking that he was the one causing all the trouble for the people. The other kids threw Al trying to keep the peace to the ground. Al being a klutz broke off the head of a statue post. When a strange man came and stopped the ruckus,

_Majhal said, "Hey what are you kids doing to those strangers. Hurry up and go home."_

_Ed on the ground said, "Whoa you must be the one they call Majhal._

_Majhal replied, "So what if I am. Who are you strangers?"_

_Trubinya helping Ed off the ground said, "Thank you sir for you help. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Trubinya Alia Mavis."_

With the statue fixed Majhal invited Ed, Al and Trubinya back to his house for tea and to find what the three of them were doing in the village. Ed took his tea and drank it in almost an instant. Majhal curiously looked at Al knew at that moment what Al was. Trubinya drinking her tea watched Majhal not taking her eyes off him,

_Majhal said, "Well that is one fine spiritual attachment you have here."_

_Al stunned said, "Brother he knows about what I am."_

_Majhal looking over to Trubinya, said, "Mavis, you must be related to Alec Mavis."_

_Trubinya replied, "You knew my father. I haven't seen him since I was eight. I've been looking for him."_

_Majhal said, "Nope I haven't seen Alec since the war. He was a good man."_

_Ed interrupted said, "Look we heard you were an expert in human transmutation."_

_Majhal said, "Human transmutation is a taboo that must never be preformed. The laws of the state forbid it. You shouldn't be trying it. The making of life should be left to the almighty. I know what it's like to lose someone. It's better to let them rest in peace."_

_Getting up from the table to put her plate away, Trubinya said, "Tell that to someone who hasn't seen the gates of beyond and the pits of the abyss."_

_Interrupting Ed said, "Okay since you said that then why did you have an obsession with it all those years ago."_

_Stunned at what she had just spoken, Majhal replied, "Gates. Of beyond what do you mean?"_

_Shaking her head Trubinya stuttered, "Never mind about that just answer Ed's question."_

_Majhal sighed, "Just fateful curiosity or maybe a youths folly I guess."_

As the conversation was getting a little more intense Majhal heard a knock at his door getting out of his chair went over and answered to find that his neighbor was at his door with something to give him. The old woman handed him a small jar of what looked like some sort of jam saying, _"Here is some jam that I made for you." _Trubinya, Ed and Al watched as Majhal talked to her and after accepting the gift waved to her a night evening and closed the door. Majhal took the jar and placed it on the table where he wanted to get back to talking. Majhal being a good host fixed Ed and Trubinya each a plate of food. Being polite Trubinya thank him for the food while Ed dug right in making noises that sounded like a pig eating slop. As Ed and Trubinya ate Al continued the conversation of what was being talked about namely about a festival concerning the dead.

_Al asked, "So what is this so called Festival we heard about in town."_

_Sighing Majhal said, "It's called the Festival of Requiem."_

_Getting curious Trubinya uttered, "Requiem Festival, what kind of festival is that?"_

_Majhal answered, "Its where people sent to the spirits of those who died back to heaven by shooting fireworks in the air."_

_With his mouth full Ed mumbled, "What all the rumors we heard about the dead coming back as zombies wreaking havoc."_

_Being calm Majhal said, "Those are just rumors of a town full of superstition."_

Majhal heard another knock at the door where he got up and answered to find that this time it was someone that Ed, Al and Trubinya had met earlier that evening. Clause and her father were at the door for she had to apologize to Majhal for being disrespectful to his guests. Seeing them inside Clause burst out_, "I shouldn't have to say sorry all because they weak boys and the girl isn't_."

_Bending down Majhal said, "Now Clause you're dead sister would be sadden if she was to see what has become of you."_

_Tearing up Clause said, "What do you know about her? She didn't of natural causes. She was murdered by that dead girl."_

With that said Clause ran away from Majhal's house as Ed, Al and Trubinya rushing out after her to see what they could to help. Running so fast that she could slow down Clause tripped and slid down the hill towards the creek below in a rush of action Ed drew a circle and in a flash turned the water to ice thus saving her. Trubinya rushed down the hill helped Clause back up the hill. Seeing that they all alchemists decided to trust them.

_Sitting down on the hill beside Clause, Trubinya asked, "Tell us about your sister's death and how long was it since it happened?"_

_Clause explained, "It's been six months since her death. When one of the others found her it was like she was sleeping and on the day of her burial I saw a strange woman standing in the graveyard watching us. My father said the name Corrine, I asked him about her he said that she was a girl that lived here years ago and died so I put two and two together that witch killed my sister. Since you three are alchemists you can help me avenge her death."_

_Getting up Ed said, "There is a reason that Majhal wouldn't help because your story sounds like something out of a horror novel and also that it wouldn't right to get revenge."_

_Upset Clause replied, "All I see is before me a trio of chickens, a dwarf, his girlfriend, and their walking garage can."_

_Feeling insulted, Ed said, "Dwarf... no one calls me a dwarf and look at you dressed like a boy"_

_Feeling even more insulted Clause said, "That is none of your damn business."_

_Trubinya blushing said, "Girlfriend..."_

_Al said, "Garbage Can." _

_Eyes widen Trubinya stopping her, said, "Hold on a minute Lil lady what Ed trying to say is that there is reason to this."_

Clause kicked dirt in their faces where she left the trio covered in dirt and pissed off. The next day Ed, Al and Trubinya sat down with Majhal where he told them of the girl's name and origin which was explained to be that she was a florist, and wasn't able to kill in life or death. After the conversation Ed, Al and Trubinya heard a strange sound coming from down the hallway and went to investigate it.

_Looking at Trubinya and Al, Ed asked, "Hey did you two hear something?"_

_Al said, "No brother I'm not sure."_

_Standing near the door Trubinya said, "Ed, I heard it, so you're not going senile."_

Later that evening Ed, Al and Trubinya went to the graveyard to see if they could find the one behind all of the murders. Ed, Al and Trubinya had to take caution in their search. Al a little spooked caught up with Ed and Trubinya. Feeling a little nervous Al ran up to catch up to Ed and Trubinya.

_Scared Al said, "Brother you don't think that the dead really do come back to life does you."_

_Holding the lantern Ed replied, "No Al we both know that the dead don't rise the it could be a human transmutation and the only one able to do it is Majhal." _

_Trubinya pulling out her stone to see if there is any reaction, she said, "Al I agree with if there was an actual human transmutation my stone here would be glowing as a reaction to their presence. So there is no need for worry okay."_

Feeling a little relieved Al, Ed and Trubinya continued to walk in the darkness of the graveyard. Trubinya began having a strange as they were walking in quick thinking stopped right into her tracks. Ed and Al still didn't notice the reason why she stopped as they both were caught off guard by gaping huge that they fell into. Over behind some bushes Clause and her friends heard their trap go off and went to see what they had caught, her friend said, _"Look we caught her." _As Clause looked inside of the hole she didn't a dead girl, but Ed and Al laying on their faces in the hole while Trubinya was behind them tapping her feet in an angry manner.

_Looking into the hole Trubinya said, "Well... Well. Looks like your trap worked only instead of catching your zombie you caught my friends instead."_

_Clause disappointed said, "Come on it was a false alarm."_

Just as she said that Clause's other friend had a frightened look as he pointed to a female figure standing by the gravestone. Trubinya looking at her stone as it had changed color to sapphire for it was detection that someone had just been killed. Clause's friends took off before they could get a closer look at the woman.

_Standing in front of Clause, Trubinya said, "Clause stand back we'll handle this."_

_Getting out the of the hole Ed yelled, "Clause, wait you don't what you're dealing with."_

_As she ran Clause said, "You stole my sister you're mine."_

Out of the woods Majhal came out of nowhere in a burst of flames burned the dead girl into ashes. As it was burning Ed and Trubinya heard the same sound that they heard earlier that day that was when Ed figured out the mystery. From the corner of her eye Trubinya spotted a strange woman watching them in the shadows as her stone changed color to turquoise that had never happened before. Trubinya looked at the color of her stone, just watched as the woman left.

The fireworks were beautiful as the people were celebrating to Majhal to them he was like the hero of the day. Trubinya, Al and Ed went back to his house to continue their investigation. Ed knocked on the walls to see if there was anything out of the ordinary.

_Al asked, "Brother what are you doing?"_

_Ed replied, "I'm trying to find the origins of that sound. She was a transmute or a zombie"_

_Trubinya said, "Well I agree if it was a transmute my stone would have changed color detecting it not being human, but I did notice a slight change which meant that someone was killed recently."_

_Out of nowhere holding candle a woman said, "Majhal will be mad if her finds you here."_

_Ed responded, "Then what are you doing here?"_

The light from the woman's candle shinned into Ed's eyes as he fell through the wall and into a secret room full of dolls and manikins as if some sort of alchemy was being performed there. Helping Ed off the floor Trubinya stood in the room stunned at what they had found out about Majhal had turned out to be what she had suspected. Outside of the room Majhal used his alchemy in which knocked everyone out. When Ed, Al and Trubinya came to they were tied up with chains.

_With a nasty tone Majhal said, "At last you're awake."_

_Ed tied up said, "You're one behind this madness. All those toys and now your finished."_

_Majhal reaching down to Trubinya's face said, "Theses aren't dolls they are vessels for spirit attachments and to bring back my beloved Corrine. This girl has the same distinct personally of my lost love and so if my latest attempt fails she'll be next target. In my other attempts the souls would fail to accept the vessel so they would wonder off."_

_Ed getting pissed said, "You touch Trubinya and I'll kill you."_

_As Majhal continued, "To where I would need to catch them. So again I try again with any others I would trap. Al here is a special case as well for I have only seen few like him."_

_Ed snapped, "You selfish son of a bitch have you realized what you have done?"_

_Majhal replied, "What any one would do for their lost loved one. You would do the same if it were Trubinya that you lost. Corrine was the only one for so I tried to bring her back with the only thing at disposal alchemy. When I failed at human transmutation I tried the second best thing spirit attachments."_

_Ed said, "You chose the body instead of the soul huh."_

_Feeling raged Majhal said, "You stupid boy what do you know of love."_

_Looking at Ed, Trubinya interrupted, "Majhal, Ed may be a child, but in my travels him, I have seen a side of him that says he knows more about than you do. For one if you lose someone you love, you should let their spirit in peace and two you should treasure their memories. I lost my mom when I was little. You should toy with the spirits for it could mean your annihilation." _

_Majhal said, "Your little boyfriend here is going to help me make a attachment like his brother here and if he won't do then you will with that stone of yours. I saw the power it contains able to call spirits."_

_Ed said. "Hell no I don't think so."_

As Majhal was talking the door opened and there in the doorway was Clause for she was there at the wrong time and the wrong place. Majhal walked over and knocked her out and left with her. The old woman tried to stop him to be knocked down. Al broke the chains releasing Ed and Trubinya. Ed went over to help the old woman in which he made a discovery about her. Trubinya got up and ran after Majhal for her stone was glowing as detection that he was using alchemy. As Majhal was starting the process to remove the girl's soul, the stone around Trubinya's neck began glowing for she was trying to stop him. Ed crashed through the door where he spotted Trubinya in a trance like state.

_Ed explained, "Majhal the thing that you have wanted has been under your nose all this time. Your love lost her way started a life and after twenty years regained her memory and out of love came right back to you, but you were to blinded by your obsession to notice."_

Ed pulled off the cloak where it revealed an older Corrine where a blue rose was in her hair she spoke, _"Yes Majhal its me."_

_Majhal stunned said, "This old hag is Corrine it can't be. She was beautiful like a rose."_

_Ed said, "Perfectly like her roses, they welter, but her feelings for you didn't."_

_Majhal in rage said, "Shut up boy say one more and your dead."_

Majhal picked up a carving tool where he turned it into a sword to strike at Ed, that was when Al blocked him, and as he tried for a second attempt to strike that was Trubinya grabbed his hand where he froze in place Ed taking the rose and in a quick transmutation, made a ribbon that snapped the sword from his hand and instant ran Majhal through. In a brief flash Trubinya's stone turned sapphire blue as it did. Majhal found himself in front some gates and Trubinya stood in front blocking his way.

_Trubinya said, "Majhal for your misuse of alchemy I banish you to world of the abyss never to know the joys of heaven be gone."_

Majhal's soul slipped through the cracks where it fated out of existence. Meanwhile Majhal's body lay limp on the sword that had killed stabbed him as he was fating into death he looked into Corinne's eyes where instead of telling her good bye he looked at the dolls and in one last breath passed away.

Corrine saddens by her lost yelled at the ceiling while the fireworks shot off in the sky. After that Trubinya snapped out her trance her stone turned sapphire, which meant death, she wondered what had happened to Majhal for she had no memory of what happened earlier.

_Looking at Ed, Trubinya said, "What happened to Mr. Majhal Ed he's dead?"_

_Taking her hand Ed said, "He's was killed by his own hand. He should have not been obsessed with those dolls."_

_Tighten her grip Trubinya said, "You're right Ed. Love can be a powerful thing, but I have to wonder about something. What would you have done had you been in Majhal's shoes?"_

_Ed said, "I wouldn't done what he did and besides what made you say that. You not falling me are you?"_

_Smiling back Trubinya said, "That is a subject left for another time."_

Ed, Al and Trubinya went to a nearby inn where they all unpacked their stuff and headed off for bed as the lights were shut off Trubinya looked at her stone as she thought, _'Am I starting to have feelings for Edward Elric and if I am how would he feel about me.' _Putting her stone back on her Trubinya turned towards Ed who lay in the bed across as she finally got to sleep.

The next day Ed, Al and Trubinya were waiting for the coach out of the village they were greeted by Clause who was actually dressed like a girl. As the boarded the coach Ed, Trubinya and Al all waved good-bye, but as they were leaving Ed yelled, "_You look much better when you're dressed like a boy."_

Clause waved good bye Ed, Al and Trubinya continued on their journey to Central where Ed and Al were looking forward to the one they going to do which was take the alchemy exam. Ed sat down in his spot where he spotted Trubinya's stone, as it hadn't changed color since last as he could only wonder kind of stone it was and why it was strange. Trubinya sat down by Ed where she laid her head on his shoulder to pass the time Ed put his hand on her shoulder while Al and him watched the scenery pass by.

_Looking at the sleeping Trubinya sitting by his brother Al asked, "Brother, are you starting to have feelings for Trubinya?"_

_With a slight blush on his face Ed replied, "I don't know Al why do you ask."_

_Al uttered, "Well when Majhal was going to use Trubinya's soul inside on of his dolls you threaten him."_

_Looking at Trubinya as she slept Ed sighing said, "Maybe I'm starting to feel something, but I'm not sure we'll just have to wait and see."_

As the coach slowly moved Ed, Al and Trubinya rode as they were headed to the train station that was headed to Central.

(A.N. Thanks for reading this chapter was a little longer than last one. Sorry it took so long to update, but sometimes it can be tough to find the inspiration. Next chapter Ed, Al and Trubinya will have their hands full when they get a train that gets taken over by bad guys. Until then chow and have a nice day.)


End file.
